Before the Curse
by Rin reject
Summary: How did Jack Sparrow become who he is, who led him to where he is, who helped him get there, who helped become the greatest pirate that ever sailed the Caribbean, and what happened to her? Jack/OC story. Set before any of the movies.
1. Chapter 1: A Begining

_**Before The Curse Chapter 1**_

"Stop, please." I begged with the captain of _The Sea Raven _to release me. To stop putting me through the terror he decided I should live with.

Every night, the Captain of the ship I had been harbored on for the past six years, would come down to the brig where I was held, and have his way with me. The first few times I had begged, pleaded and struggled to get away from him. But after going through it with no success you give up, you let them do what they want.

That was what was happening right now.

The Captain, returned from the port we had been docked at. He came to the brig, opened my cell, and then locked it behind him. He dropped the empty bottle of rum he had been holding into a greatly shadowed corner, letting silently roll out of sight. He moved closer to me, and then in one swift motion, his lips made contact with mine, the fur on his beard giving a displeasing tickle to my ivory colored skin. His breath, swimming in alcohol, made it hard to breath. Breathing in his wretched scent with every struggled breath I took.

His cold hands ran they're way down my body, grazing places that of my own free will, he would never touch. He used to roughly rip off my clothing tearing it to shreds, then after he was threw with me, he would bring me new clothes. But I guess going through the trouble of spending his own money for my clothing got tiresome. Now he just left me down in the cellar of the ship, with nothing but a musky wet blanket.

The same blanket he would always lay us on top of until his pleasure was satisfied. The same blanket that carried so many unwanted memories. The same blanket that carried on the same routine, every night.

But that would end soon. I had a plan, a plan that would get me out of here for good.

**

* * *

**

"Mia, my dear sweet Mia." Captain Gerney whispered into my ear as he got ready to perform another nightly ritual. But this time it was different, this time I was going to get away, I was going to earn my freedom.

The Captain came closer, shedding his clothing as he did so. His cold clammy hands, grasped upon the sides of my body, he lips creating contact with the nape of my neck. As he was distracted by his rather drunken state and his overwhelming desire for lust, I grabbed a bottle that was sitting in my cage. The very bottle that he forgot he had left in my captivity from the night before.

I slowly but steadily reached my hand to the bottle laying, forgotten about, alone in the corner. Once I had it within my grasp, I was especially careful. I had to make sure that the captain's attention did not go to the bottle, or I would be in for a beating tonight. Not to mention stuck in this hell whole for another depressing voyage.

I warily, checked constantly to see if he had a slightest inkling of what was occurring. I raised my shaky hand over his head, bottle held tight in my grasp, and just before he got to the final stage of his pleasure, I smashed the bottle onto his head. Breaking it into a million little pieces.

He slumped to the ground, motionless. At this point in time I could honestly care less whether I killed the guy or not. I actually hoped he was dead, that way no other female would go what I had to go through.

After giving myself some time to react to the incident in front of me, I grabbed the mossy blanket from the wooden floor of the ship, and wrapped it around my body. I rummaged through the Captain's pockets, looking for the keys that could finally release me from my nightmare. Once I had located the keys, I stuffed them into the key hole, slowly and quietly turning the key, sure to not make any noise.

I opened and then softly closed the door, locking the Captain inside his own brig.

Oh the irony of it all.

I crept up onto the deck of the ship, searching all over making sure that not a single soul could see me. The men aboard this ship were all just as bad as their captain, if not worse.

My foot steps were no louder then the sound of a cat, mostly because of the lack of weight, when you are held captive you can rarely eat anything actually edible.

The moonlight glistened off of the water as I walked the docks of Tortuga. Probably not the best city to be strutting around in nothing but a blanket in anyway.

The sound of the whores and men moaning from the overwhelming pleasure they were experiencing, the smell of the rum and gunpowder in the air made the place feel even more like home. The loud sounds of drunken men sitting the bars singing and laughing, and best of all, the bar fights. All of it was music to my ears. Everything in Tortuga screamed home.

Now matter how accepted I did feel, there was no way I would last in this town with no clothes, so I went to the only place I knew. An Alley, I mean of course there are frequent people who stroll down alleys looking for things that I would rather not be involved in. But at the same time, I had absolutely no other way to stay out of sight. The lights of Tortuga slowly disappeared and turned into darkness.

I set the blanket over me and laid on the floor, for tonight this is where I would rest.

**

* * *

**

"Why Deary what in heaven's name are you doing out here, naked in broad daylight." I heard a light voice that sounded exasperated but couldn't find the voice that it belonged eyes opened lightly, closing every now and then from the high in take of sunlight.

I popped up in the alley, the blanket held tightly to my exposed form. I searched around, looking from an older lady to an older man, her husband more then likely, staring at me like I was a total and complete nutter. Which taking into consideration the situation before them, it would be hard to not come to the assumption that I wasn't crazy.

"I'm sorry, you see I escaped, I was being held captive on a ship." I put my hand up to my forehead, slightly brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I was really tired and just ended up falling asleep here."

"Well it's a shame you didn't think to walk inside our shop, after all we are at an Inn." I elderly women chuckled lightly to herself. "Come now, let's get you up stairs and clean you up."

"But madam, I don't want to impose." She laughed at me again, apparently she likes doing that.

"Nonsense, besides you need some clean clothes, you can't go around Tortuga wearing a rag." The elderly women pushed me into the inn. She told her husband to go start a bath, and told me to sit down while she retrieved fresh clothing.

"Here you go Miss…" She looked at me curiously holding out the clothes.

"Oak. Mia Oak. Thank you for the clothes."

"Oh, don't be silly honey; your bath should be ready by now if you would like to take one." She smiled at me as she went behind the counter and got a key, to a bathroom I'm assuming. "It's the first room on the right, once you get up the stairs."

"Thank you." I slightly bowed and cautiously made my way up the creaky wooden steps to the bathroom above.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe it. The room was beautiful. There was a huge bathtub located in the middle of the room. I dropped the blanket near the door and slowly lowered my sore battered body into the tub.

The water relaxed my muscles, releasing all the tension that had built up within my joints for the past half a dozen years. My eyes closed and I was just sitting in the tub, enjoying the feeling that had consumed my body and the pleasure of relaxation that was coursing through me. I dunked my head under the water, turning my usually deep red hair a brown color. The room was beautiful, a mural was on the ceiling and there was plenty of light coming into the room through the windows but still leaving enough room for privacy. This must be the bathroom connected to the more expensive rooms.

After I was finished bathing I put on my new set of clothes the Inn owner had given me, a royal blue dress reached the floor, clinging on my hips and gracefully covering my thin nutrient deprived figure.

I walked down the stairs back into what I assumed was the bar portion of the Inn.

"Hello, Dearie. Are you all done cleaning up?" I glanced at the older women. Her face was beginning to show signs of wrinkles, and her hair seemed to be getting fairer and thinner with age. I softly nodded my head at her and walked up to the counter she was behind. "Good. I'm Annabel, what is you name?"

"Mia." I heard the slight sound of a bell chime over the door. I turned to see the captain standing in the door way. His fists clenched, and he was glaring at me with a deep intense passion. I started quivering on the spot. The elderly women seemed to notice. She called for some one to get rid of the man.

Soon another voice came up from above the stairs. Afraid that if I took my eyes off of the Captain that I wouldn't live to see the man behind me, I kept staring at the captain of my previous ship. Quivering in fear and feeling the rush of blood coming to my cheeks from the sight of the man who has tortured me these past years.

"Mia, come with me we are going back to the ship." I opened my mouth begging for my voice to come to me, to be heard.

"No."

Apparently, this set him off. The next thing I know, he had his hands imbedded in my shoulders pulling me from the store. I desperately clung to the banister on the stairs leading to the upper level of the inn. But he kept on pulling; slowly I started inching away from the stairs.

"Ay, what's the entire racket down there?" The captain of my former ship dropped his hold. Looking at the man that had come from the upper level of the store.

"Hector Barbossa. Not surprised to see you here. But you have no reason to get involved in this; I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine." I stared in fear at both the men. Hector started to turn away from the scene, retreating back up the stairs. Leaving Captain Gerney with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm not nor will I ever be yours." I clamped my hands over my mouth; the words had been spoken before I had a chance to think them through. Both men and the shopkeeper stared at me wide eyed.

Then, quickly, the Captain unsheathed his sword and cut a long gash right across the center of my face. The blade stung and burned. My flesh felt like it was burning and blood filled the hole within seconds. Captain Gerney came right to my face and spat in the gash.

"No one talks back to me, especially not a who-" That was it. The captain's eyes retreated to the back of his head and he fell onto the floor. At that moment I turned to look up the stairs.

Hector Barbosssa stood, with his gun smoking pointed straight at where the Captain was last standing. All he did after that was put his pistol back into its holder, and walk back to his room.

I collapsed to my knees as the elderly Inn Keeper scurried over to me fretting about every little thing. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was the sweet smell of rum, and the elderly woman's face.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so I decided to write another POTC fanfic. I'm going to still do my other one, but I thought that this one would be really cool. I had some ideas after watching the movies a couple of times. Stuff like how Jack knew about the black pearl, the compass, the treasure. And I just decided to come up with explanations for it. Plus this one has my own plot and stuff, unlike my other which follows the movie. Although this does take place before the movies.**

**Anyways I really hope you Swan's Shadow readers like this and if you haven't read the Swan's Shadow, you should. It's my other POTC fanfic.**

**And yes Jack has not appeared in this one yet even though Barbossa has. And I wanted it to be that way. But Jack will be in the next chapter, that Is where he will make he grand appearance. Please Read and Review.**

**-Rinny-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_**Before the Curse Chapter Two: Meetings**_

The morning sun shined brightly through the window on the south side of the room. My eyes lightly fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the immense amount of sunlight in the small room. Cautiously, I lifted the heavy blankets off of my legs, letting my feet lightly touch the cool wooden floors. A chill went down my body as I raised myself from my bed. I walked over to a quaint dresser in the corner of the room, opening the screeching drawer, I pulled out a white baggy shirt and some trousers, throwing them onto my slight body frame. I checked the mirror that hung above my dresser briefly before walking into the bar of the Inn.

My feet wafted their way over the dark wood floors until I was behind the counter. I started my usual morning routine. I grabbed a bucket from underneath the bar and walked into the alleyway that I had been discovered in. Walking up to a well, I started fishing water into a bucket, letting my thoughts wander while my body completed its natural routine.

It had been a year since I found a permanent residence in the small Inn. Now don't get me wrong, I was happy. For once in the past 6 years I was actually free. But after a while, the same routine gets old. I've never been one to keep a boring routine. I mean nowadays, it seems the only excitement in my life comes from an occasional bar fight. Even on the ship I had a different routine, some days the captain would have an actual whore to mess around with, and I was let off the hook. All I was looking for was a change in speed, something to quench my newly claimed sense of adventure.

My thoughts were unfortunately broken when I finally realized that I had zoned out and was currently standing in the middle of the bar, my heavy bucket lying next to me on the floor. Glancing down I saw my reflection in the clear water. My red hair was cut short, lightly brushing the sides of my face. My brown eyes harbored a sad glint to them as they flickered to the laceration down the center of my face. The scar I had received but year ago was still healing, it had turned a dull pink after a couple of months and was now at it's current color, a light brown. Being so much darker then the rest of my face, the scar stood out, leaving anyone who glanced at it freaked out, after all, women shouldn't have scars like mine.

Frustrated, I threw the old cloth I was holding into the water and harshly turned around walking to the counter. I grabbed the many flasks lying on the side of the counter and returned to the bucket, grabbing a bar of soap on my way. Carefully I put all of the flasks into the clear water and started scrubbing away.

"My, my, so early and already working. What a good servant girl you are." My face scrunched at the sound of one of the nightly whores coming down from upstairs. Her voice was very high pitched; it was surprising a window didn't break. Walking around me to the door, she gracefully opened it, and then let it slam harshly beside her. This usually happened around this time, the whores at Tortuga awoke early, so they could leave before their counterparts for the previous night could awaken. By doing this, it usually allowed them enough time to take the man's money, and make a clean getaway before he awoke and found hat he was missing. Why the men keep having them over was a mystery to me.

If not but ten minutes later, a man came rushing down the stairs cursing. "Damn wench, took all of me' bloody earnings." He followed out the door the same way, except with less grace and more volume.

Sighing, I leaned on the bar waiting for more costumers to come in. Business at the Inn had been considerably slow. Since the rooms were so luxurious, only the richer men could afford to bring their whores here. The bar had considerably less costumers because of it. Most men and pirates wanted a place, where they could drink and sleep around in the same building. Needless to stay, vast amounts of Tortuga wenches gathered around the doors of the Inn, waiting for a wealthy man to walk through the doors, all sitting there with hopes that they would be able to stay in the lavish rooms for one night.

Suddenly I felt my body shiver before the cool Caribbean air could even reach it. The door to the Inn had swung open revealing a young man, no older than 20. He walked gracefully into the bar and took a seat. Women flocked around him, hoping to get a bite, so they could sleep in their dream room…well maybe sleep wasn't the correct term. The man just held up his hand to the women, "Not tonight ladies, ol' Jacky is just in for a bottle of rum." The man winked his dark brown eye, giving an ever so slight grin to the wenches that were teetering around him. Angrily they all stormed off, walking back to the door, waiting for the next fool to walk in.

After watching the man briefly, I poured a flask of rum, and took it over to his table. After returning to the counter, I just sat behind it and watched the man from the corner of my eye. His dark hair was doused completely in dreads, some hanging loosely, some put into a high knot on his head, all the same length, resting lightly just below his jaw line. A dark red bandana was sported around his head, being interlocked with some of the dreads in a secure lock at the back of his head. He was wearing a thin, white, flowing shirt. Black boots covered his feet and most of his calf, leaving the only part of his pants to be seen. The man had a sword and a gun hilt- that was short one gun- hanging over the back of the chair. He had dark circles around his eyes and slight hair on his chin.

"Another."

That simple word broke me from my secretive glance at him. Sighing, I turned all my attention towards the man. I saw that he was holding up his flask, shaking slightly in the air.

"Another." He repeated the word, this time with s a slightly more harsh tone and more rambunctious shaking.

Sighing, I got up from my seat behind the bar and retrieved rum for this mysterious man. Slamming the mug down on the table, letting some of the rum rise and spill over the top, I walked back to the counter sitting on my pedestal. Allowing myself to drift into my thoughts.

This routine continued through out the night. We only spoke a total of three words to each other.

He would say, "Another."

I would reply with a, "'Course."

He would say, "Thanks."

Those were the only words I heard that night, and for some reason, when he was long gone and I was closing down the shop, I kept wondering if he was going to come back, and I would get to exchange the same awkward but kindly three words with him again.

As was expected, I carried on that same routine everyday. The mysterious man that had come in that one night, had come to visit at the same time ever since. After spending about 3 weeks in this same ritual, our words spoken to each other grew.

After a tiresome, boring, and not to mention uneventful three weeks we sought fit to add two new words to our conversation, 'Ello' and 'Welcome.' It seemed as if, no matter how content I was to leave our conversations like that, something in me wanted to talk to him. To get to know him, but I didn't know what.

"'Ey luv, how about ye get me another round." Slowly, I allowed my legs to leisurely guide my body to the table, and through the vast amount of whores gathered around the wealthy gentleman's table. I took the empty flask and walked back to the counter the exact same way, I placed the golden colored rum into the glass, and handed it back to the drunken man.

The customer from the previous weeks had yet to show up. Which was odd, for so far he came threw those doors at the same time, each night. Sighing I waited for the man to leave the Inn so I could close up for the night. "One Room." The man threw a sack of money onto the table and smirked at the two women hanging off of both his arms. With out standing I turned around and grabbed a key to one of the more expensive rooms in the lodge. Careful as to not brush the man's grimy skin with my own, I dropped the key on the table and waited for him to make his way up stairs. Just as the threesome reached the top step, I felt the cool Caribbean air reach me. I turned to find my frequent visitor in the door way. I already started filling a flask of rum, waiting for him to take a seat at the table he routinely sat at. I looked up from the rum to see the stranger's face right in front of mine.

I slight blush came to my cheeks as I realized that instead of the table he frequented, he was sitting at the bar directly across from me. He smirked at me, a slight twinkle in his eye that I hadn't noticed before, given the distance we usually had from each other.

" 'Ello Luv." His smirk, somehow, grew even larger than before.

"Hello." I returned his smile best I could, I was quite displeased he decided to show himself at closing time.

" The names' Jack." His spoke as he took his rum from my hand.

Taking a sip of the golden liquid, he looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for something. I searched my mind, thinking about what he would be wanting me to say, but I couldn't draw a conclusion.

"What's your name, luv?" It seemed he found that I was clueless as well.

"Oh. Mia, my name is Mia." I held my hand out for the man to shake, and looked at his face, waiting for our hands to make contact. He smirked at me, putting his flask down and taking my hand in his.

"So, Mia," he smirked as he said my name, as if it was some sweet toxin, "can I buy you a drink?"

I chuckled a bit, staring at the man, "I work here."

"So it's free?"

"I was about to respond to the man, when I heard a scurry of footsteps running down the stairs of the Inn.

"Mia, Why are all the lights still on? It's half past closing," Annabel was running down the stairs, about questioning me as to why we were still open, then she saw Jack sitting at the counter, and her face became red. "Oh no you don't! We are closed sir, and therefore I must insist that you leave!"

Annabel wasn't one known for kicking customers out, but when they stayed far past when they were allowed, she got very agitated, very quickly. And unfortunately for Jack, she wasn't one of great tolerance.

Finally Annabel was successful in convincing Jack to leave, (which involved pouring his rum flask in the alley and looming over him until he left). I finished my task of putting out all of the candles in the bar, and was preparing to retreat back to my room. But before I could fully retreat into the darkness of my room there was a knock on the in door.

Scurrying back into the bar portion of the Inn, I had to walk slowly to the door, making sure I wouldn't knock into anything amongst the dark objects. Once making it to the door I sighed, the person that was previously knocking was most likely long gone by now. I opened the door to find Jack leaning in the door way of the Inn, a smirk on his face.

"How 'bout that drink now, luv?" He smiled at me, the twinkle back in his eye.

I chuckled at the man; he was a very interesting individual. "I'd be honored." Walking into the Inn, I pocketed a key and turned around walking towards Jack and looking the door behind me.

**Now, I know that it took me FOREVER to get this chapter out. But do realize that it's not because I have a problem writing, it's because I'm lazy, and most of the time I get too caught up reading other's stories and forget to up date my own. **

**Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter, the next one I probably going to be fairly short, but the one after that will be normal length. Once again, read and review! Tell me what you think, and what I need to improve on! :D**

**-Rinny-**


End file.
